HTTYD Dragon King
by Frie-Ice
Summary: Hiccup and his friends were just a bunch of normal kids, until they came across a small dragon marked stone tablets that can transform a card into a living dragon. Now the V-team and their new friends must work together to gather the rest of the scattered dragon cards, before they fall into the wrong hands. Inspired by Dinosaur King.
1. Chapter 1

_They say that dragons are only a legend that people from the past tell their children. Some say that they are monsters with cold dark stone hearts, that are filled with greed for gold and blood. Others say that they are gods and guardians that watch over and protect us and that they'll do anything for their bonded rider._

 _It is true that we first learned about them from books, but one day a palaeontologist couple learned about their existence when they came across a strange fossil. At first they thought it was a dinosaur, but soon after they put the skeleton of their discovery together, it turned out to be a dragon! A secret research society began to study them and kept their work a secret from the world. Their work soon stumbled upon a strange looking stone tablet with eight pieces. The piece in the middle is the centre piece that connects to the other seven and each one of them is marked with pictures of dragons._

 _After studying it and the power it contains, they found a way to bring their discovered fossilised dragons back to life. In order for it to work, they have to match the dragons DNA and connection to one of the seven stones and then give them new abilities that allow them to become cards. Their experiment worked more than once as they continued to bring more dragons back by turning them into cards. The stones can help them turn the dragons' card form into their true form and the cards are marked with the marked that are on the stones._

 _They named the marks the Class of Dragons and each piece was given their own name. They were called, Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery and Strike. The two leaders soon stopped bringing dead dragons back to life so they can have a break and can focus on the future they'll have with their upcoming child._

 _The decision of what to do with the dragons wasn't decided yet, but they do hope that their choice will be for the best, for both the dragons and the people of the world. But there was one who had a different idea for them._

 _One of the workers, Alvin saw another purpose for the dragons and started to make cards that will boost up the dragon's abilities, reload their fire power, give them new moves and to let dragons use other dragons' abilities. He saw himself as the leader or even the king of dragons and what he could do with their power. He had managed to get some of the men to join him; he knew that his bosses wouldn't agree with his ideas and plans with the dragons, so he had no other choice but to take over and to get rid of them._

 _But what Alvin didn't know was that they were on to him and locked up all of their information, research and work away and can only be opened with their own DNA. They also scattered the cards all around the world, along with the stones, but kept two for themselves; both Tidal and Mystery class stones and dragon cards. But the centre stone remained with Alvin._

 _Alvin was furious when he learnt that they were ahead of him and started to send his men to hunt them down. The two stayed hidden in their home town with their friend, but five months after their son was born, Alvin was gaining closer to them and had restarted their work which allowed him to make copies of the stones and to bring back more dragons._

 _They weren't perfect or were anything like the first few cards; with their scale being different colours, some of their bones sticking out and having half of their strength cut off! The stones they were using were only made by using facts, Data and information they have or had on the real stones. Without the real thing and the locked Data, their dragons will never be perfect, until they get their hands on the real stones, the cards and the ones that they used to call their leaders._

 _The two knew that they have to give up their baby and to go their separate ways until things were set right again. The baby was given to their friend to keep him safe, while the two leave each other with both of them carrying a stone and a card each. They planned to find the other cards when the time is right._

 _As for the baby, Hiccup grew up in Gobber's care. He knew who his parents are and that they loved him, but he didn't know why they left him, their research and why they never seemed to call him like his cousin, Snotlout's Dad does when he is away. Hiccup longs to be with his parents again so they can be a family, but what Hiccup didn't know was that his wish is about to come true! Three weeks later after his fifteenth birthday!_

 _Now_

Hiccup woke up from his dream as he landed his head on the floor; he was reading while sleeping again, he was reading about Vikings again and their times with dragons. Hiccup rubbed his head before climbing back into his bed, with half of his left leg, he was in an accident when he was ten and has a Prosthetic Leg to keep him up on his own two feet, but he doesn't sleep with it.

"I really need to stop doing that and to get myself a night leg," as Hiccup finally got back onto his bed.

Hiccup looked at the photo of him and his parents when he was a baby. He missed them terribly, even when he doesn't even remember them. Before going back to sleep he took one last look at his book.

"Whoever the unknown dragon was, it took out the dragons on the island and all the men that were sailing nearby in one night," Hiccup read, "But how?" as he closed the book.

As he was putting the book the away, he saw what looked like a shooting star or a small meteor landing close by. He does owe his friends some excitement after their long week studying and that meteor might be his only ticket to pay them back. So he put on his Prosthetic Leg and then did a Snotlout, waking him up like he always does with him when he sees something amazing at night. Snotlout is staying with Hiccup and Gobber while his parents are away!

"Snotlout, wake up!" as Hiccup entered his cousin's room.

Snotlout groaned as he was woken up by his one legged cousin. He was starting to see why Hiccup was always so mad at him when he does it.

"What is it?" Snotlout yawned.

"I saw something falling from the sky!" Hiccup explained.

"Oh really, well then...Good night!" Snotlout grunted at the last part as he lay back down.

"I owe you and the others an adventure and some excitement after our studying!"

"And who's idea was it to make you owe us?"

"Umm...Yours!"

Snotlout began to groan. "Next time I pick you to owe me and the gang, just snap me out of it!"

"It might make our names big when we find it!"

Snotlout did like the sound of that, but he didn't want to show that his cousin had won by talking him into something he just can't ignore, again. "Fine! We'll check it out in the morning and right after I have something to eat!"

Soon after day light brightened the morning sky and when the two were ready for the day, they gathered the rest of the members of the V-Team, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut together before setting out. All six of them are related to Vikings and since it was Vikings that brought them together when they were little, they called themselves the V-Team, which stands for Vikings and victory. The team chose Hiccup to be the leader; Snotlout had wanted to be the leader, but he lost the toss and the Viking quiz they had back when they forged the team.

"Snotlout," Astrid yawed as the team went to find the meteorite, "Next time you make someone pay you back for something you didn't enjoy, I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!"

"As long as it is with your lips against mine, I'm cool with that" Snotlout tried to reel Astrid in with his so called charms.

Astrid did her best to hold her breakfast in after seeing the smirk and the thought of him and her kissing; she'll rather kiss Hiccup than Snotlout. At least he doesn't try to get the best of her or gets under her skin and sees her as a person than whatever Snotlout thinks she is to him.

"How much further?" Tuff moaned.

"Yeah, I feel like we have been walking forever!" Ruff added.

"It's hasn't been that long since we started the search!" Fishlegs explained to the twins.

"Not much further now" Hiccup told his friends, "I saw it land close by here!"

As the team kept going down the path, they saw half of the trees cut down like something shot pass them in a line. Hiccup knew that they were getting close to the meteor. They followed the trail until they reached a tree with a big hole in it.

The trail was leading right to the tree, so the meteor must be in it, but why was the trail of cut down trees in a strange line instead of a straight one. Hiccup slowly walked up to the tree, getting his small torch out of his pocket to help him see what is in there.

"Do you see it?" Snotlout asked Hiccup as he leaned into the tree.

"Not quite," Hiccup replied. He was about to get up, but then he saw a strange object and three cards in some kind of small capsule shaped like an egg in the tree. "Wait!" as he took the first object out to examine it better. "It looks like a stone piece or tablet with a picture of a striking looking dragon on it" Hiccup described it to his friends, "And it has some kind of chip attached to it."

The others walked up to join him, but then they all saw other small stones on the ground. One by one the other five kneeled down to look at the other four stones.

"Here's another one," as Snotlout picked up the stone he found, "But the dragon on it looks all stoked with the fire coming out of its mouth!"

"This one is different too," Fishlegs looked at his, "And this dragon looks like a boulder with its rocky body and mace like tail!"

"Mine's different as well," Astrid added as she dusted her one off, "The dragon looks really sharp with its spiky tail, claws, teeth and head!"

The twins picked the fourth stone up together; their stone can become two pieces along with the chip. "Ours can become two stones," Tuffnut told his and his sister's friends, "Or did we break it when we picked it up?"

"Broken or not," Ruffnut added, "It has a really cool fearsome looking dragon with two heads!"

"Or one when you take them apart!"

There are times when the twins don't make sense, but there have been occasions when they do or say something that can give their team mates ideas.

But then all of a sudden after they started to fiddle around with the chips, the stones started to glow, along with their bodies. Each stone glowed a different colour. Hiccup's stone glowed purple or indigo. Snotlout's is orangey-red. Fishlegs' stone was glowing stone Gray. Astrid's light Blue and the twins stone was glowing dark Red.

The glowing soon stopped, leaving them shocked and surprised at what just happened. Are these stones special, magic or are they from another world?

"Um guys, I don't think that these are just stones" Fishlegs uttered, still shocked at what had happened.

"You can say that again" Snotlout added, as he was just as shocked as Fishlegs was.

"I'm not sure if we should tell people about these or not?" Astrid wondered.

"No one would believe us any way" Tuff added, his sister nodded in agreement.

Hiccup was just about to get up, but he then remembered the cards that were with the stone. So he reached back into the tree to get them.

"What are you doing?" Ruff asked.

"There isn't another glowing stone in there, is there?" Tuff added.

"No!" Hiccup replied, as he got the cards out, "Just a capsule with cards that have dragons on them!"

The others went up to Hiccup to see the cards as well. One of the cards has a picture of a tail-wing shaped flag; the second card is of a dragon firing some kind of purple light or fire. The third card has a picture of a black dragon with green eyes like Hiccup's and the dragon looked like the dragon on Hiccup's stone.

"The dragons on both the stone and on the front and back of the cards look alike," Astrid as got a better look at them, "Like they're the same kind!"

"I think your right" Hiccup replied.

Hiccup wanted to take a better look at both the stone and the cards; they look like they are supposed to be put together or something, so he gave it a try to see what will happen. But when he slid one of the cards down on the stone, both of them started to glow; along with the capsule that they were in. But this time the card turned into the black dragon that was on it.

It roared after it had transformed from a card into a fierce dragon with sharp teeth and claws, but for some reason half of its tail fin was missing. It wasn't gigantic, but it still frightened the V-Team as it stared at them. The team stood behind Hiccup with wide shocked, frightened eyes as the dragon walked up to them, but when it got closer to them, they started to run.

"PUT IT BACK HICCUP!" Fishlegs cried as they ran, "PUT IT BACK!"

"How?" he asked.

"Undo what you did!" Snotlout suggested with a cry of fear.

It was true that Snotlout's plans and suggestions aren't that helpful, but being chased by a big black dragon, they were willing to try anything. Hiccup tried to tinker with the stone until the dragon turned back into a card. Once it did, the gang stopped running and turned to see the dragon card that was now lying on the grass.

"What just happened?" the twins asked their friends at the same time. But the others were just as clueless, surprised, shocked and stunned as they were.

Despite what just happened, Hiccup wanted another look at the dragon, so he picked the card up and slid it across the stone on the other side of the card. But this time the dragon came out smaller, like the size of a baby dragon or of a small dog! It yawned and spread its wings before it got back up and bounded up to Hiccup.

"What the..." Hiccup asked himself. But the dragon jumped onto him and started to lick his face. "Stop that!" he told the dragon, but it didn't.

"What is that?" Snotlout asked.

"It looks like a dog with wings!" Tuffnut suggested.

"Or an escaped lab experiment!" Ruffnut added.

"Or that it's the same dragon we saw earlier, but smaller!" Astrid explained sarcastically.

The dragon soon stopped licking Hiccup and smiled a toothless smile at him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup wondered, remembering seeing teeth when it was bigger.

Deep hidden from the world, in a secret lab, some men picked up the black dragon's signal after it was awakened from its card, while they were making one of their dragon cards stronger and more like a real dragon. The signal disappeared not long after it appeared, but they got a fix on where it is from the capsule that it was in. So as soon as they are ready, they'll go to pick it up!

Later on the gang went to see Gobber, he is a former palaeontologist and he knows a lot about giant lizards, so he could maybe help them to understand Hiccup's new friend, the stones, cards and the capsule they found. They knew that it sounded like a lively story as they explained to Gobber what happened as the small dragon ran around the garden. Gobber examined Hiccup's stone first as the gang told him and once they were done; he started to look at the other stones.

"Are ya sure that this little fella is a dragon?" he asked them while watching the dragon play like a little puppy, "It's more like a puppy dog with wings! And when I said that I used to dig up large lizard bones, I was talking about dinosaurs, not dragons!"

"How should we have known?" Tuffnut munched on his fish finger, that was left over.

"They both begin with D!" Ruffnut added.

"We know the difference, Gobber" Astrid told him, "Well the twins may have trouble telling the difference, but what we told you about the stones and the dragon is true!"

"We saw Toothless turn from a card into a bigger dragon!" Hiccup added.

"Toothless?" Gobber asked.

"It's what Hiccup named it!" Fishlegs explained, "It had teeth when we first saw it, but when it became small and started licking Hiccup, they were gone! And Toothless', well toothless smile is what gave it its name!"

"Um, Fishlegs," Hiccup said as Gobber handed him back his stone, "I think that 'it' is a he!"

"How do you know that dragon is a boy?" Snotlout asked.

"I don't, it's just a feeling."

"I still find it hard to believe!" said Gobber as he looked at the last of the stones, "Now I know how you feel when I tell you my stories!"

"But it's true!" Ruff replied.

"Show him Hiccup!" Tuff added.

"Alright!" Hiccup sighed, seeing that the only way to convince Gobber it's true, is by showing him how both Toothless and the stone work.

Hiccup fiddled with the chip on the stone to turn Toothless back into a card, while the dragon was chasing a bird that was flying above him. Gobber looked a bit convinced, but he still didn't believe them. Until Toothless came out the size the gang met him! The dragon let out a roar with his teeth bared and his wings spread, Gobber couldn't believe his eyes, everyone was glad that Gobber believes them now, but they soon started to panic as Toothless went back to chase the bird.

"PUT HIM BACK! PUT HIM BACK! PUT HIM BACK!" Fishlegs cried.

Hiccup did so and brought Toothless back out in his small size, the dragon started to scratch his ear after he was brought back out. But he stopped to pick up Tuff's fish finger that he dropped when Toothless appeared bigger!

It took awhile for Tuff to notice that Toothless was eating his snack. "Hey!" Toothless quickly picked it back up and dashed across before Tuff could catch him, "Get back with my snack!" Ruff started to laugh as she watched her brother chasing the dragon in circles.

"Amazing!" Gobber uttered, "Dragons exist and can come out of cards with a stone! I'm going to do some work on the stones, capsule and the two other cards you kids found at the lab, while you try to learn more about your new friend!"

"I thought you stopped with the lizard bone stuff?" Ruff asked.

"I may not study them anymore, Ruffnut, but something tells me that we should look into this and to keep it a secret from the world! Who knows what might happen if people find out that dragons are real!"

Then with that Gobber started to head for his lab, while Toothless just finished Tuff's fish finger!

"Hey" as Tuff finally caught him, "Give it back!" Toothless bared his teeth to tell Tuff to let him go! "Never mind!" as he backed away from the dragon.

"Toothless!" Hiccup told him off. Toothless put away his fangs and cooed at his friend with a sad sorry face and then started to fly up to him, but somehow his wings couldn't let him get far off the ground? "What's wrong, Bud?" Hiccup asked as he watched his new friend trying to fly.

"Why can't he fly?" Astrid wondered.

"Maybe it's because half of his tail fin is missing!" Fishlegs suggested.

Hiccup felt sorry for Toothless, he knows what it feels like when you are missing a limb, but he has a Prosthetic Leg to keep him on his feet and Toothless has nothing to help him fly! He was also worried about how they are going to explain to the housekeeper, Flora May why he and Snotlout brought a little dragon home.

Back with Gobber he was scanning the stones the kids found and started to make devises to put them in so it would be easier for the kids to use them, with the help of his assistant and apprentice, Katrina Curious. Both Gobber and her grandfather, Heyral Wise are good friends and Katrina is a very bright girl when it comes down to science, history and computers.

Gobber knew that some day that the dragons would find him again; yes Gobber knew that the kids were telling the truth about the stones glowing and dragons coming out of cards before Hiccup showed him how it was done!

But he knew that the world isn't ready to hear the truth about dragons and the research that he did with his two old friends before one of their partners betrayed them and forced them into hiding, leaving him to care for their son while they try to find the dragons cards that are scattered all around the world!

Hiccup and his friends maybe young, but the dragons have chosen them to find the scattered cards before they wind up in the wrong hands! All they need is his help and the knowledge he has on dragons, the stones and Toothless; but they may need five or four more dragons before they can start their card hunt!

Alvin started to laugh as he heard that a dragon card has finally awoken. He was a bit upset that it disappeared, but his men made up for it when they recorded the co-ordinates.

"Got a fix on it?" Alvin asked his right hand man, Savage.

"Yes sir! The signal might be gone, but that doesn't means that it's not there anymore!"

"Perfect! You and two other men will go down there and bring me back that dragon! If we are going to make perfect and completed dragons, we need the real stones and completed cards so we can create my kingdom of dragons with me as its ruler!"

Alvin and his men had made copies of some of the stones and have been resurrecting dragon fossils, but they come out wrong and look like mutants and some dragons can't be brought back without the stone that is connected to them.

"Even if the dragons aren't perfect, Alvin" Savage suggested, "They can still fight and can help us to capture the missing dragons and our former leaders!"

"Don't call them that!" Alvin snarled, "They no longer lead us! I will make them pay for locking up that data and making us redo the research! Once I get my hands on them, they'll be the first to take part in the first ever dragon games!"

Later on in the day, Flora May had just arrived back at the house with her shopping; Snotlout has a bad habit of eating the house half empty every week, even when the gang don't come over for a meal or snack. She heard Hiccup, Snotlout and their friends talking as she entered the kitchen to put her shopping away!

"Good thing I stocked up double time this time!" she smiled as she started to empty her shopping bags.

She knew that they will sooner or later ask for a drink and snack! But she wasn't expecting to see a strange looking dog staring at her while she was about to put the tuna away.

"Oh my!" she wondered, "Where did you come from?"

"Toothless!" Hiccup called as he and the others entered the kitchen. "Miss May!" he gasped as he saw her.

"What's the matter, Hiccup?" Flora asked, "And did you let this dog into the house?"

The cat...or dragon is out of the bag and it looks like they have some explaining to do, but Astrid came out with a cover story just in time!

"He followed him home, Flora! We didn't notice that he did when we got back and he doesn't have anywhere to go, so can Hiccup keep him?"

"I suppose so, but Hiccup has to be responsible for him! But I wish you could have told me while I was still out so I could have got some dog food!"

"Do dragons even eat dog food?" Tuff asked the others. But they just shrugged their shoulders, they had no idea either.

Then before they said or thought of anything else, Flora handed them some money and an empty shopping bag. Was she sending them on a shopping trip to get things that she has forgotten?

Flora smiled at them as she handed them a shopping list for pet stuff. "Since I just got back and you six need some fresh air and time to get to know your new friend, I think that it is best that you go and get Toothless some pet food and other things that you may need!" The teens there stunned that they were given so much money to buy things for Toothless. "And once you are done, you can get yourselves lunch!"

Seeing that there was no reason to argue, they decided to head to the closest pet shop in town and then to a fish and chip shop when they're done. While they were shopping, Hiccup and Toothless were becoming very close to each other. Toothless was meant to be a dog while he is in his small size and at the house, but the dragon was more interested in the smell of fish in the cat food. They hoped that they can find dog food that has fish in it!

Once their shopping was done they all headed to the park so Hiccup and Toothless can play with the new Frisbee they just bought. Toothless wasn't happy about wearing a collar, so Hiccup made a deal with his dragon that the collar and lead would only be worn on their walks. The others watched the two as they were eating their fish and chips; Hiccup and Toothless had finished eating theirs before the others.

"Look at that" Astrid smiled at the two.

"I know," Fishlegs added, "They've really bonded!"

"But they just met today!" said Snotlout as he wiped the sauce off his face.

"We know that, but the way those two connect, it's like that they knew each other all their lives!"

"Yeah," Tuff sighed, "But I still don't think that it's fair!"

"Hiccup gets a glowing stone and a dragon while we just get a stone!" Ruff added.

"Each!"

"It's rare for us to say this when it comes to the twins," Fishlegs sighed, "But they have a point!"

"Maybe we should double back and see if our dragons are where we found the stones or not" Snotlout suggested.

"Maybe, but if they were, we would have seen them!"

"So what are you saying Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"What I'm saying is that our cards might be somewhere else! Like they could be in another part of town, in another part of the world or even in another world!"

It's true that the stones and the cards are unlike anything they have ever seen, but did they really come from another world? But then three men came walking up to them as Toothless brought the Frisbee back to Hiccup.

"You!" one of the men pointed to Hiccup. The others were wondering who they were and what they want from their friend. "Hand over the Night Fury and the Strike Stone, boy!"

"Night- what?" Hiccup asked them, having no idea what they were talking about.

"That dragon you have with you!" the man snapped, "And the stone you used to make it smaller!"

Toothless started to growl at the men and stuck out his teeth to back them off. Hiccup saw this and knew that these men couldn't be trusted, but how do they know about the stone he found and what kind of dragon Toothless is?

"Why do you want them?" Astrid asked the men.

"That's none of your business, girl" the second man snapped.

"We have orders to bring back what is rightfully ours," the third man repiled, "The dragons that were revived from fossils and then turn into cards and the seven stones that helped us to do it!"

"Toothless was a fossil?" the team gasped.

"Cool!" the twins replied at the thought.

Were these men telling the truth, did they really bring dead dragons back to life and turn them into cards? Did dragons actually exist in the time before or after the dinosaurs? Also if they really did make the cards by using the stones, how did they lose them and what are they planning to do with them? But the way Toothless was acting showed the V-Team that these men can't be trusted!

"Well you're not having him or the stone" Hiccup replied, without revealing that he and his friends have the four other stones.

The first man looked very angry and pulled out a strange object and a card that looked a little different from Toothless'!

"If you won't hand them over!" he replied angrily, "Then we'll just have to take them from you! OUTCAST SLASH!" he yelled at the last part as he slashed the card.

The card glowed and then turned into a spiky snake like dragon with a head that was bigger than its body! The other people in the park panicked at the sight of the dragon and started to run for their lives. The V-Team were planning to join them, but they knew that the dragon would follow them, so they ran deeper into the park with Toothless in Hiccup's arms as the dragon chased them, hissing as its teeth spun around in its mouth like a drill.

Toothless kept looking back at the dragon as the team kept on running. He wanted to fight it so it wouldn't harm his friend. The team were just about to reach some trees where they could split up and hand Toothless over to one another to confuse the dragon, but Hiccup tripped and fell before he could make it!

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

The dragon was just about to attack Hiccup, but Toothless jumped out of his arms and then leapt up and bit the dragon on one of its spikes on its head. Hiccup gasped as he saw what his friend was doing, it was true that Toothless was trying to protect him, but it still worried him. That dragon is far bigger than Toothless!

Hiccup quickly got onto his feet, real and fake, to get ready to catch Toothless just in case the large dragon flinged him off. But when it did, Toothless was sent far away from the others and was bashed into a tree before he could hit the ground!

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. He was about to help him, but he then heard Gobber calling his name. "Gobber?" as he turned to face him.

"Catch!" as Gobber tossed some kind of object into Hiccup's hands, "Use it to help Toothless fight that messed up Whispering Death!"

"How?" Hiccup asked, "And what is it?"

"It's a Dragon Holder, it can help you to use the stone better! Call Toothless back into his card and then bring him out bigger!"

It was strange that Gobber sounds like he knows more than he told the others earlier when they had shown him Toothless and the stones. Was or is he still one of the men who are attacking them? But the way that the large dragon was getting closer to Toothless, with it spinning teeth, he had no choice but to trust the man who raised him.

He pressed one of the buttons and Toothless glowed and came right into Hiccup's hands as a card. "Here we go, Bud!" as he slashed the card to bring his friend back out, bigger.

Right after Hiccup slashed the card, the screen on the Holder showed the mark that is on both the stone and on the back of the card and Toothless came out in his full size with his teeth bared and everything. Both dragons roared and hissed at each other before they started to battle and the area around them changed into strange colours.

Hiccup was worried about Toothless, the 'Whispering Death' could fly while Toothless couldn't, but he could still jump and tackle his opponent. Things were looking good for Toothless, until the dragon knocked him to the ground and flew higher up!

"Toothless!" Hiccup cried. But then one of the other cards that he found with Toothless' came out of the Dragon Holder above the screen; it was the one with the red flag tail on it.

Having no idea what it would do, Hiccup swiped it on his Holder, hoping that it will help Toothless. The card glowed and the item on it attached itself onto Toothless' tail. Then arrows appeared on the screen.

"Use them to help Toothless fly!" Gobber explained.

Hiccup gave it a try and Toothless was air born, making it a fair fight with the spiky dragon. Toothless soon started to shoot out some kind of purple fire blasts at the dragon, while it fired Rings of Fire, but then after a few blasts, they couldn't bring out anymore fire! When both dragons couldn't bring out anymore fire and were looking tired, the spiky dragon still had a lot more fight than Toothless has and started to shoot sharp spines at him!

"On dear!" Gobber muttered to himself.

"What is it?" Fishlegs asked, he and the others joined Hiccup and Gobber right after Toothless took to the skies.

"Every Dragon has a shot limit! Night Furies have six, while Whispering Deaths have two. But that mixed up dragon still has some tricks up its sleeves!"

"But it doesn't have sleeves, or arms or legs!" the gang sighed at what Tuffnut had just said.

"But there is a way for Toothless to win?" Astrid asked, hoping Gobber would say, 'yes'.

"Yea, with the Plasma Blast move card you also found with Toothless! It reloads the shot limit and makes the first blast extremely powerful!"

"Plasma Blast?" Hiccup wondered.

"It's what a Night Furies fire power is called!"

Knowing that there is still hope for Toothless, Hiccup brought the card out and swiped it; after he did, Toothless' chest started to glow. Toothless focused all of his energy as his fire power was returning and then fired all at once at the dragon, making it hit the ground and turn back into a card.

The men started to dash to get their card as Toothless landed, but as Hiccup came up to his friend, Toothless collapsed from exhaustion and turned back into a card.

"I gotcha, Bud!" as Hiccup caught Toothless' card while it was floating in the air.

"Is he okay?" Fishlegs worried for their scaly winged friend.

"Try a swipe!" Ruff suggested.

Hiccup gave it a try, hoping that Toothless would be alright. Toothless came out smaller, laying on the ground exhausted from the fight.

"Toothless?" as Hiccup picked up his friend. Toothless started to blink awake, before he licked Hiccup's face with a smile. Hiccup was relived that the small dragon was okay as he hugged him. "You're okay!"

The men who attacked them finally got their card and the ring leader, Savage wasn't happy at what just happened and that Gobber is helping a bunch of runts!

"Next time, Gobber," He told him, "Next Time both the Strike class dragon and stone will be Alvin's, when we make a few more adjustments to Spiky!"

"The dragons will never be his!" Goober replied, "And no matter how many attempts you try your dragons will never like the real ones. That Whispering Death is no longer a Whispering Death!"

"Gobber who are they?" Hiccup asked, "Who's Alvin, why did you pretend that you know nothing about the stones and cards and why and how do you know them?"

"Were you one of these losers?" Snotlout added.

"I wasn't one of them, Snotlout!" Gobber replied, "They were one of us, before power got to their heads!"

"It doesn't matter who was on which side!" said Savage, "All that matters is that our Whispering Death will be stronger and better than ever the next time we meet!"

Then with that the men high tailed it leaving the gang wondering who they were and what they want? As soon as they were gone, Gobber handed the others their own Dragon Holders, but the twins have to share theirs.

"Why didn't you tell us anything about this, Gobber?" Hiccup asked one more time, "You know far more than you're telling us?"

"I was only keeping my promise, Hiccup!" Gobber replied, showing that he is sorry, "But the stones have chosen you six for a reason and there's nothing I can do to stop the task that is given to you!"

But before anymore questions could be asked, the holders stared to glow and the V-Team started to hear voices calling for help! Things may never be the same for the V-Team, as dragons come into their lives!


	2. Chapter 2

The voices were unknown to the V-Team as their Dragon Holders kept on glowing and 'talking' to them. Everything was so hard to take in. They all woke up as ordinary kids looking for a meteor that fell from the sky, but ended up finding five stones with pictures of dragons on them and a card that can become a dragon! The one who knew about this lied to them, by saying that he never has seen anything like them before and then three men attacked them with a dragon of their own! As the Vikings would say, 'What in Thor's name is going on?' (The V-Team like saying Viking phrases and quotes!)

"Help us! Please help us! Can you help us?" the voices kept on pleading.

"How can we?" Hiccup asked, hoping that they'll reply. But they didn't.

"I don't think that they can understand or hear us!" Astrid suggested.

"But who are they?" Snotlout wondered.

"Maybe they're dragons!" Fishlegs added.

"But why are they asking us?" Ruffnut asked.

"What can we do?" Tuffnut added.

Their Dragon Holders stopped glowing, along with the mysterious voices. Many more questions came running through their heads. Were the dragons asking them to save them from those men that had attacked them earlier or is there something else at work?

"What is it, V-Team?" Gobber asked them.

They all stared at him, not knowing if they can trust him anymore. Gobber knew that he has some explaining to do; he only hopes that Stoick and Valka will forgive him, for bringing their son into their fight and search!

Gobber took them to his lab so he can explain everything and he showed them a secret room right under the lab. The room was filled of dragon skeletons and fossils he had found in his travels and research. There was also a second lab computer which contains facts and information he has on dragons and the room also has a battle field and some kind of teleporter.

No one knew about this room but Gobber and a few other former members he worked with before Alvin took over. Katrina knew about the room too, she found out about it one night when she was finishing up her work. So Katrina is also going to help the V-Team out.

"I can't believe it!" Hiccup uttered as he laid his eyes on the dragon fossils.

"Dragons actually existed!" Fishlegs added.

"But why doesn't the world know about this?" Astrid asked Gobber.

"People might have thought that we faked these and we didn't want to cause a panic if they believed us," Gobber replied, "You saw how those people in the park reacted when they saw the Outcast's Whispering Death!"

"The Outcasts?"

"It's what Alvin is calling his group of people who want to use the dragons as weapons!"

"But who is this 'Alvin', Gobber?" Hiccup asked, hoping that he'll tell them everything, "And how and why do you know so much?"

Gobber tried his best to look at them, he had kept the secret of his work for fifteen years and he is bringing a bunch of kids into this mess!

"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room!" he started to explain, "And to know the full truth is to look back at the beginning of it all!"

Toothless was growling at one of the skeletons like it wanted to attack him. But Katrina managed to catch him before he could tackle it and brought him back to the group before Gobber started to tell his story!

"It all started back when I was just a young palaeontologist, digging up old bones and artefacts with my dear old friend, Stoick Haddock!"

"My Dad?" Hiccup gasped. He knew that Gobber is a friend of his parents, but he didn't know that his father is caught up in this!

"Yes, we worked together and donated many of our finding to the finest museums in the world! His mind was always on large bones and history, but his mind soon went onto other things as a young attractive woman joined our team! A bright and competent palaeontologist named, Valka."

"Mum too?!" Gobber nodded before continuing his story.

"Valka was the smartest member on board, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty, like most women are and she always knew the best places to big. She never steered us wrong!"

"But what about 'Alvin'?" Astrid asked, "How is he caught up in this?"

"He was a member of the group and Stoick's right hand man and childhood friend!" The gang stared at Katrina, wondering how she knew so much. "I read Gobber's journals he has on the computers down here when I discovered this room. Oh and Gobber, you need a better password than 'Lovely Flora May!'"

Gobber blushed and then coughed to make it look like nothing before continuing as the teens chuckled. "Yes Alvin was a member on our team. He wouldn't quit until he found what we were looking for and he also had his eyes on Valka! We all didn't know about this, or that the rumours were true until we saw her smiling at Stoick, right after an Ammonite started to hang around her lovely neck! Alvin was upset when she chose Stoick over him, but he soon got over it after their wedding!"

"But how does this relate to dragons?" Snotlout asked.

"It was a few weeks later when Mister and Mrs Haddock started digging again!" Gobber kept on going, "We were all on a new discovered island that was found three days before the Haddocks joined us again, so we went there to see if there were any fossils to be found! We found many strange claws, teeth and faeces while we were there and on our sixth day, we found a whole fossil that was unlike any other we had ever seen!" Gobber pointed to the fossil that Toothless almost attacked, the very one they found that day. "At first we thought that it was a new dinosaur species, but after we pieced the skeleton together, we knew right away that it wasn't a dinosaur or any other type of animal we have seen before."

"Gobber and the others started to look into other dinosaurs and animals to make sure that they were mistaken!" Katrina added as she was wiping her goggles, "But the only match that could tell them what it is came from a fantasy book about dragons!"

"Yes! We couldn't believe what we found; we started to dig for more fossils to see if there was another one!"

"And was there?" Fishlegs asked Gobber.

"Oh we found more than just the same kind of fossil, Fishlegs; we found many other types of dragon fossils! We weren't sure if we should tell anyone, so we started to study them in secret!"

"But how did a fossil become a living dragon and can become a card?" Hiccup asked.

"I'll get there, I'm getting to that part soon young Haddock," Gobber continued, "Every time we went on a dig, we kept our eyes out for more dragon fossils before anyone else could find then! On one of our digs we found a stone tablet with dragons on it!"

"Wait!" Snotlout interrupted, "So you are saying that the stones we found are parts of this 'tablet' you found?"

"That's correct!" Katrina answered, "There are seven in total, or eight if you count the centre piece!"

"Smart and handy Katrina is right!" Gobber kept on going, "After we studied the tablet, we learned that it is connected to the dragons and each of the fossils DNA matched each piece of the tablet. We named it the class of dragons! Each mark was given its own name, Stoker, Boulder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery and Strike!"

The gang started to look at the Dragon Holders, which has their stones in them and the stones marks are on the holders it's self. They all wondered who had which stone? Gobber could see what they were thinking and started to explain.

"Snotlout" he started, "Yours is the Stoker stone, the class of the hottest fire breathers! Fishlegs, you have the Boulder stone, the class of rock eaters! Ruffnut and Tuffnut, yours may become two but it is still the Fear stone, the class of sneaky dragons! Astrid, you hold the Sharp stone, dragons which have really sharp bodies!" Finally Gobber turned to Hiccup and Toothless, "Hiccup, you have both the Strike stone and a Strike class dragon; and their kind are known for their speed, power and intelligence!"

"So is that why Toothless' card works with my stone?" Hiccup asked. Gobber nodded. "But what about the other two and this centre piece?"

"The other two are known as the Tidal and Mystery stones! The Tidal class is of sea dragons, while Mystery class is of dragons that are well...a mystery! As for the centre piece, it connects the seven together and after we had learned that and how powerful the tablet is, we decided to see how powerful it really is and its connection to the dragons!"

"Powerful and connected?" Ruff asked.

"But how did you know for sure?" Tuff added.

"They used the tablet to bring their fossils back to life!" Katrina answered.

"SERIOUSLY?" the V-Team gasped.

"Oh what a day that was" Gobber kept on telling his tale, "We wanted to understand them more and to see what they looked liked, alive, so we used each of the stones that are connected to each of the fossils to bring them to life! Once we did we also used the stones to turn them into cards to keep them safe! It was better than keeping them in a cage."

"What was it like," Hiccup asked, "To be surrounded by dragons?"

"It was amazing Hiccup; and your mother has a way with them, like you do with Toothless. At first we thought that they'll attack us and would become a dragon version of Jurassic Park, but the dragons were peaceful and were playful as kittens! We hoped to bring the dragons into the world of people so they can see what we have, but our research and bringing back more dragons was put on hold when Valka became pregnant!"

"You all stopped so my parents can focus on me?" Hiccup asked. Gobber nodded and Hiccup knew that he was right, his parents did or still do love him! But why did they give him up?

"It was a great way to have a break and all, but not everyone on board was happy with our plans with the dragons and that we stopped! Alvin was one of them! He had other plans for the dragons and started to make move cards that can be used on the dragons!"

"The move cards can reload a dragon's fire power, increase their abilities and can let other dragons use them!" Katrina added.

"But we soon caught up to his plans as he got other members on his side and we scattered the cards and stones, so they couldn't use them. The Haddocks locked up all of our research to stop them from making more cards, but Alvin had made copies of the seven stones, except the Strike stone and kept the centre piece before we could get to it. We all went into hiding for a few months; some of us stopped digging, while others kept on doing it to find other dragon fossils."

"And you?" Ruff asked.

Gobber paused for a moment, "As for me, I hid the Haddocks and their child in my own house! It wasn't easy, but the scattered cards and the five other parts of the tablet were still out there and they knew that they had to find them! So they took the Tidal and Mystery stone and card each and left me to care for their baby. They went their separate ways so Alvin wouldn't have them both if he finds them and on that day they left I promised to take care of their son and to make sure that Alvin doesn't know about him! But it looks like I can no longer keep that promise; the dragons have chosen you six to find them. I knew that those fire breathing reptiles would find me someday, but I never knew that they'll find me like this and that they would bring kids into this mess!"

The V-Team were silent, they finally know the truth and that they were chosen by the stones to find the dragon cards. But why them, why not someone who knew more about dragons than they do?

* * *

While Gobber was telling his story, Alvin was furious that his men didn't bring him the dragon and that they had found the Strike stone, but didn't get it either and that they were beaten by a kid. The Outcasts had made modifications on their Whispering Death, to make it stronger and to prevent it from running away from sun light. They named it Spiky; and he wasn't very happy either.

Once Alvin was done giving Spiky an 'upgrade' to give him a longer shot limit, he let Spiky out of his card and once he did, the dragon started to attack Savage. Savage cried as Spiky kept on wrapping his spiky body tightly around his arm.

"Dragon, like master ah, Savage?" Alvin smirked, "He's just as furious as

I am right now!"

The men that had helped Savage were dismissed from gathering up the Dragon cards. Savage on the other hand is the only one, (besides Alvin,) who knows how to use them. But Alvin has to stay behind to make sure that their new dragons come out right and not like a 'mutant'.

It took awhile, but Savage finally got the little spiky snake like dragon off his arm. "I can see that, sir!" he replied, "But it wasn't our fault, Gobber was helping him!"

"Gobber?" Alvin hasn't heard of or from Gobber for years since he took over and was curious why he would bring a kid into this. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! The one legged runt called him that and that blond moustache of his is unmistakable! He also knew about the dragons, their shot limits, the cards and has also made a device to make the stone easier to use!"

"But why?" Alvin muttered to himself, "Why would he bring a kid into this, unless..." A theory came to his mind. "Grab the two same men and then go to learn what you can about that boy! Bring back a strap of his hair or take the whole thing if you have to. And if you do take the whole thing, Savage, make sure you bring the card and stone along with you!"

Savage didn't know why his leader would want him to bring him the boy, but he wanted pay back for what that runt put him through and this time, he'll have another dragon to help him!

* * *

It was so hard to take in for the V-Team; even some of their parents are involved in this and are going around the world to keep other dragon fossils safe and to keep their eyes out for cards. The V-team needed five or four more dragons; the twins might have to share theirs. Hiccup and Toothless can't do the dragons fights all on their own. If Alvin can bring one half-good dragon back to life, he could possibly do it again. It is even possible that they'll end up fighting a dragon that had awakened from it's card and Outcast dragons at the same time! But Gobber knew someone who happens to have three other dragon cards that could help them.

It took awhile but they finally reached Spitelout Jorgenson, Snotlout's dad. Spitelout is at a dig sight in the outback of Australia with his dig team that also knew about the dragons. It was good to know that there are people that they can trust.

"Found any hot rocks?" Gobber asked Spitelout as his face appeared on the large screen.

"Four bony ones and one flat one!" Spitelout replied with a wink.

"Hot Rocks?" Hiccup asked.

"Bony and flat?" Astrid added.

"Oh it's just a little secret code to let us know that we are on their side and that we found a dragon fossil or card!" Gobber explained.

"Bony is a dragon fossil and flat one is a card!" Spitelout added.

"So you found a fourth card, Spitelout!"

"I sure did Gobber; let me show you and the kids." Spitelout pulled out four cards with dragons on them. They look a little like Toothless' card, but the dragons on them are different and they were from four different classes.

"Those dragons..." Fishlegs uttered.

"Look similar to the marks on our stones!" Astrid added.

Spitelout then flipped the cards over to show their classes. "And the marks on the back of them also match our stones!" Snotlout gasped.

"Ah Snotlout is that you son" Spitelout realised that his son is in the room, and yes he knows that he and his friends are now involved.

"Dad I've been here the whole time!" Snotlout uttered in disbelieve. "But anyway Dad it is great to see you and can you tell me about the Stocker class dragon card in your hand?" wanting to know more about his soon to be dragon.

"It's a Monstrous Nightmare, son" Spitelout explained, "It's one of the meanest dragons and has a habit of lighting itself on fire!"

"Awesome!" Snotlout uttered in amazement, wanting to have his dragon even more.

"As for Fishlegs' dragon" Spitelout started to explain the other dragons, one by one, "Is called a Gronckle, a dragon that eats rocks and shoots out lava." Despite the dragon's snarly face, Fishlegs could see a tender sweetness in it's eyes.

"The twins and yes you two have to share yours, is called the Hideous Zippleback, one head shoots out gas while the other head shoots out sparks to light it." The twins had a feeling that they might have to share their dragon, but at least they get a head each.

"And Astrid's dragon is the Deadly Nadder, which has the hottest fire in the dragon world and can shot out sharp poisonous spikes from its tail!"

"Like the snake like one that attacked us?" Astrid asked, wondering if her dragon's spines would be like the Outcast's dragon.

"A Whispering Death?" Spitelout gasped.

"That was what Gobber called it, so does that mean that's its species name?" Hiccup asked.

"It is, Hiccup," Gobber replied, "But those Outcasts used a copy stone they made from the Boulder stone and experimented on it to make it stronger and 'better' than any other dragon!"

"But it isn't?"

"That's right nephew!" Spitelout added, "That dragon is no longer a dragon. Well that is until you cure it with the Boulder stone!"

"Wait the-?"

"The Whispering Death is a Boulder class dragon" Gobber explained, "And if Alvin used a copy of that stone to resurrect it, then..."

"Then we could use the real stone to make it a dragon again" Fishlegs finished Gobber's sentence.

"That's right," Spitelout replied, "All you have to do is to get your hands on the card and then use the stone to turn it into a real dragon! And you're all going to need these to help you, so I'll send them double express and you all should get them by tomorrow!"

"Thanks Dad!" Snotlout thanked, "I can't wait to have my own dragon, oh and remember to tell Mum I said 'hi!'"

"Sure will son!" Then with that Spitelout ended the call. Leaving the group to wonder about their upcoming dragon partners.

"Then I better get to work" Katrina started to walk up to her desk, leaving the other curious to what she meant.

"To 'work' on what?" Gobber asked his apprentice.

"You'll see them when they are done!" Now Gobber and the V-Team were really curious.

Later on in the day Gobber helped the teens to understand how their Dragon Holders work by giving them manuals each and some money to buy pet supplies for their future dragon partners. Flora was told that Snotlout was also getting a 'dog' like Toothless when she was preparing their dinner.

Hiccup snuck some tuna into Toothless' dog food while Flora wasn't looking; Gobber's research tells them that dragons love their fish. As the small black dragon was happily eating his meal, Gobber, Hiccup and Snotlout were having mash and beef.

"So Gobber?" Snotlout asked, "When will the cards get there?"

"Well your dad said that he'll deliver them 'double express', so they'll get here just before noon tomorrow!"

"Sweet, I can't wait to see my partner in action!"

"What do you mean by that?" Flora over heard him.

Snotlout and Gobber tried to come up with an explanation, but luckily Hiccup pulled through for them.

"The others are getting dogs of their own too and we want to teach them tricks to see who has the best dog!" Hiccup didn't know if it worked, but Flora seemed to buy it.

"I see, but I hope that whoever wins or loses will still keep and look after their dog!"

"Don't worry, Miss May," Snotlout replied, "We will and we will keep them away from your flowers!" Snotlout thought it was best to follow along with Hiccup's story and to make sure that the dragons can come over by saying that they won't harm her flowers. Flora loves her flowers and she can become quite scary when they are damaged.

Soon it was time to hit the hay and Gobber paid Flora for the work she did today as the boys were sound asleep. Flora lives in the house with them and Gobber pays her every month at night or early if she worked extra hard and well.

Gobber was about to get himself ready for the night, but he wanted to check on the boys first, since their lives have changed. Snotlout was snoring as usual in his room, so he was okay and in Hiccup's room he was sound asleep with Toothless sleeping next to him, curled up under the covers.

"They're fine" Gobber smiled. Then he went to do his 'business' before sleeping the night away.

* * *

The nest morning Hiccup woke up to the smell of dragon breath and slobber; Toothless was licking him awake. It looks like Night Furies are early risers and like to get out and about the moment the sun rises. Seeing no point in arguing, Hiccup got up and then got himself ready for the day, the others are getting their dragons today anyway.

Snotlout was already up and dressed and looked like he waiting for his breakfast while he at the table; Hiccup sometimes wonders if his cousin even knew how to get food by himself. But seeing no reason to argue and having a hungry dragon next to him, he just went up to the kitchen to get food for all three of them.

"Morning, Snotlout" as Hiccup came into his cousin's view.

"Morning" Snotlout replied back.

"Cereal or toast" Hiccup asked as he was getting the food out.

"Toast!" Snotlout couldn't contain himself any longer, "So what do you think?"

"About toast?"

"No; the dragon cards my Dad is sending down!" Today is the day four new dragons join the team.

"Oh yeah, Gobber said that they'll get here before noon!"

"Yeah and then Hookfang and I will show those Outcasts a thing or two!"

"Hookfang?"

"I just can't call him 'Monstrous Nightmare' now can I?" Hiccup thought that it was best not to argue, the toast was ready anyway.

Flora and Gobber soon joined them as the boys were just about finished their breakfast. Toothless was rubbing himself against Hiccup's good leg like a cat, he wants to go outside for a flight or a walk.

Hiccup saw this and knew what Toothless wanted! So he put his dish away before getting Toothless' lead and collar.

"Where are you going?" Gobber asked with his mouth full.

"To walk Toothless, he's jumping all over the place!" Toothless was pulling on his lead to tell Hiccup to get a move on.

"Well alright, but be back here soon to welcome Snotlout's 'dog'!" Flora was in the room so he couldn't say 'dragon', but Hiccup knew what he meant.

"I'll be back before we got to the shelter to pick one!" then with that, Hiccup led his full of energy 'dog' out the door.

Some people stared at them as they passed, they haven't seen a 'dog' like Toothless before and when people asked what kind he is and why he has wings. Hiccup replied by saying that Toothless is a mixed breed and has a neighbour who like dressing him up. He has to say something before anyone realises that Toothless is really a dragon!

Toothless was a little upset that he wasn't allowed to fly, but the smell of fish cheered him up as he followed the fishy sent. Hiccup didn't know where his black winged friend was leading him, but it must be something very exciting from the way he is pulling him along.

Soon they ended up at one of the warehouses near the docks; their home city, Berk is known for their ports and Viking history. Five week ago there was a fire that burned down some of its warehouses; the ones that are still standing from the fire are going to be knocked down so they can build new ones. But they have been delayed until they can find time to close the docks down; until the demolition and the rebuilding is done.

Hiccup had no clue why Toothless wanted to come down here and why a fish would be laying next to a warehouses that hasn't been used for the last few weeks? Toothless' lead came out of Hiccup's hand as the small dragon ran up to the fish, but before he could have a bite; a dogcatcher's net was placed on top of him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup gasped as he ran to help him, but an old friend from yesterday got in his way. "Spiky!" Hiccup remembered what the Outcasts had named their dragon.

"So you remember him" Savage chuckled as he came out of the shadows.

The same men from yesterday were with him, one grabbed Hiccup, while the other one kept the net on Toothless.

"What do you what?" Hiccup asked, without showing any fear.

"Your stone and dragon, pay back for yesterday and to bring you to Alvin!" Hiccup gasped as he heard Alvin's name, Savage has a feeling that Gobber filled him in about their research. "So Gobber told you about him!"

"He did! And he also told me that the cards aren't really yours and that you betrayed your own leaders to get them!"

"The cards are ours and those cowardly Haddocks aren't our leaders!"

Hiccup wasn't going to let Savage insult his parents and to let them bring him to their leader. Luckily Astrid is a black belt in karate and she has been showing her friends some of her moves. So he kicked the Outcast holding him with his prosthetic, once he was out of his grip he nailed his side into the Outcast that was holding Toothless.

Once both of them were freed they started to run, with a Whispering Death on their tail. Hiccup is aware of their ability to hunt underground, so he thought that it was best to escape by jumping into the sea. But before he could jump, a sea monster like dragon came out of the water. It's skin is a bit like Spiky's, so that means that the Outcasts have two dragons!

"I see you met Scald," Savage chuckled when he and his men caught up to the two. "He's our newest dragon, a Tidal class dragon; a Scauldron!"

Soon the Outcasts dragged both Hiccup and Toothless into the warehouse with their dragons following behind them. They were given orders to bring them to Alvin, but they wanted to have fun with them first.

"How about a duel?" Savage asked with a chuckle, as Hiccup was thrown to the ground. "You know a lot about dragons and your dragon beating a dragon twice its size! So let's see how well you have improved with two dragons as your opponent!"

Hiccup wanted nothing to do with an unfair fight, but they needed to get out of here and this 'duel' might be the answer. So he turned Toothless back into a card before bringing him out bigger in his battle form.

"Dragon Slash," Hiccup sliced Toothless' card on his Dragon Holder, "Night Fury, Show them what you got!"

Toothless roared as he was brought back out to face the two dragons. The Outcast dragons started attacking him before he could make a move and shot spikes and scalding hot water at Hiccup when he tried to use the Prosthetic Tail item card; that helps Toothless fly.

Toothless was being tossed around like a ragdoll and Hiccup couldn't do anything without being shot or almost being boiled alive. Soon Spiky wrapped himself around Toothless, trapping him and lowering his strength as he squeezed his spiky body tighter. If Hiccup doesn't do anything to help his friend they will lose and then will be shipped over to Outcast HQ.

When things were starting to look good for the cackling Outcasts, the Warehouse's doors burst open to reveal the rest of the V-Team with their Dragon Holders in their hands. Savage saw this that and realised that they have the other four stones!

"No one messes with my cousin but me!" Snotlout shouted across the room. Then Snotlout brought his dragon card out, (they arrived early)! "Let's see what happens to losers like you who get beaten at their own game!" Snotlout got ready to slice his card, "Dragon Slash! Monstrous Nightmare, annihilate them!" The Stocker crest appeared on the screen after the card was swiped.

The dragon lit itself on fire as soon as it was brought out. Then it charged at Spiky, dodging Scald and biting the Whispering Death to free Toothless. The Monstrous Nightmare did it's best to fight and defend the injured Night Fury.

Fishlegs saw how weak Toothless was and then got ready to bring his dragon out. "Dragon Slash! Gronckle, Spew!" the Boulder mark came on his screen. The Gronckle looked as mean as it did on the card, but then looked sweet, innocent and caring when it saw Toothless.

"I'm so glad that you're all here," Hiccup welcomed his friends, "But we have to help Toothless!"

"Leave that to us" Fishlegs brought out an item card of his own. "Dragon Nip," as he sliced it, "Heal Toothless!"

The Gronckle's largemouth started to glow green and some kind of green wind with grass flying around it came out to cure the Night Fury. As soon the Toothless was healed, Snotlout used a move card of his own called Blaze Coat to strengthen his dragon's gel that lights it's flaming body; which is somehow drying up the sea dragon's skin.

The Outcasts were about to aid their dragons, but the twins saw this and got their dragon out, Tuff held the Dragon Holder up as Ruff sliced the card.

"Dragon Slash" they said together, "Hideous Zippleback, Blow them up!" their holder showed the fear crest. As soon their two headed dragon came out, they pointed to the Outcasts as to say 'get them' before using their move card, Zipple Gas; which strengthens one of the dragon's heads gas.

Green gas was spread all around the outcasts, they saw sparks coming out of the other head's mouth; which means if they move they'll light the gas. The Gronckle and Nightmare were having no problem fighting the Scauldron, but Toothless was fighting the Whispering Death on his own, so it was time for Astrid's dragon to join in!

"Dragon Slash!" Astrid sliced her card, "Deadly Nadder, soar!" her screen showed her stone's mark.

The blue dragon aided Toothless as soon as it was brought out. Spiky started to shoot more spines at them, but Astrid just has the move card to show that Outcast dragon a thing or two! Nadder Spine Shot; which launches more spines from the Nadder's tail like a machine gun.

Things were going well, until the two dragon knocked the other four across the room, making the twins' Zippleback leave it's post. The team looked at one another and knew what to do.

They whistled to their dragons to give them a heads up and then showed them their fire power move cards. The dragons knew what to do, got in front of the two Outcast dragons and waited for their partners to slice their cards.

"Nightmare Flames!"

"Lava Blast!"

"Zippleback Blast!"

"Nadder Flame!"

"Plasma Blast!"

The combo powered up their flames knocking the two dragons back into their cards, leaving the Outcasts fighting through the gas to get to them.

"Not again!" Savage moaned as they finally reached their cards. "We lost our prisoners and a battle in one-day, it can't get any worse?"

Savage started to regret saying that as the V-Team's dragons surrounded them. See that there is nothing that they can do that is point, they dashed out the door!

"This Alvin needs to do better if he's ever going to give us a challenge!" Snotlout muttered. The gang nodded as they watched the three men running for their lives.

Soon after they got their dragons back into their cards they left the warehouse so they can introduce their dragons to each other. Hiccup got Toothless out first and once again, he was glad that he was alright.

"Hey guys," Snotlout started, "Meet the all powerful, Hookfang!" A smaller version of the Monstrous Nightmare came out. "Cool name ah, it matches his awesomeness and will make those Outcasts wet themselves!"

Then Fishlegs out his Gronckle out, "Meet Meatlug, the sweetest dragon of all!" Fishlegs picked Meatlug up as soon as she was brought out and started to tickle her belly.

The twins' Hideous Zippleback has two names and they told them to their friends as they were brought out. "Meet Barf!" Ruff stared.

"And Belch!" Tuff added, "It matched their breath!" The two headed dragon breathed onto their partners; which made them faint with a smile. The gang still don't know why they know them.

Finally Astrid got hers out, "Meet Stormfly!" Stormfly rubbed herself against Astrid's leg.

"What dose Stormfly mean?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I wanted her name to match their beauty and strength!" then she turned to her dragon, "Like it?" Stormfly licked her partner's cheek as to say 'yes,' which led to a giggling Astrid.

"Nice to meet you" Hiccup replied before kneeling down, "This is Toothless! I think that we're all going to be great friends and a team!"

The dragons were glad to meet each other and both Hiccup and Toothless were grateful for their help. "Thanks for coming to our rescue, you guys! I don't know what I would do without you. And how did you find us?"

"You took too long," Snotlout replied, "And Goober had a feeling that something was up!"

"Katrina had scanned the energy of the Outcast's Whispering Death from yesterday's battle and used it to help us find you!" Fishlegs added, "So what kind was their other dragon?"

"A Scauldron they call Scald, and it is a Tidal class dragon!" Hiccup replied.

"Isn't the Tidal class stone with your father?" Tuffnut asked.

"It is and if they can bring two dragons to life, they can do more and harm other dragons, unless we stop them! Our quest has truly begun and I won't rest until we find every last card!"


End file.
